


I'm Falling for You

by Cimorene105



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Demisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Dominatrix, Feels, Fluff, Gentle Dom Castiel, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Dean Winchester, Team Dean's Red Ass, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimorene105/pseuds/Cimorene105
Summary: When Cas and Dean met, there were immediate sparks. Castiel seemed to Dean to be the lover he always wanted: He made love to him and dominated him. There was just one problem: Cas was demisexual, and things needed to slow down. A visit from a surprise guest allowed Castiel to get to know Dean in ways he never expected to.





	I'm Falling for You

When Cas and Dean met, there were immediate sparks. Brief introductions at a music store led to a hasty rendezvous at Cas's apartment. They wound up in Cas's room, Castiel telling Dean it was unusual for him, but that he was comfortable with the pull they both felt. Castiel seemed to Dean to be the lover he always wanted: He made love to him and dominated him. There was just one problem: Cas was demisexual, and things needed to slow down for him after their whirlwind fling. He had stressed that it was unusual for him to find such a strong, immediate attraction.

Dean and Cas talked for hours the next morning, both feeling comfortable lying together naked in bed for the time being. Dean revealed that he had an arrangement with a dominatrix. Castiel was confused until Dean explained that submission is part of his identity and he needs the structure and freedom to let go of control. Hannah, his mistress, was not a life partner, Dean continued, and although her rewards or punishments were often sexual, they'd only had sex once. Dean wasn't in love with her.

"I might be falling for you, though, Cas."

Dean made breakfast for Cas in his own home, another first for him. After they ate, the two exchanged numbers and texted constantly through the week, receiving constant teasing on either side from their brothers.

They met again this time, they both laughingly agreed, just to hang out, talk, and maybe watch a movie.

There was a ring at the door as Cas was just wondering what kind of movie Dean might be in the mood for. Cas answered it to find a lovely woman smiling sweetly.

"Hello, I'm Hannah Jarvesan. Dean told me I could find him here if I needed to. May I come in?"

Cas's eyes widened. He nodded. "Right this way, miss."

Her laugh was tinkling and made even Cas's stomach swoop at the sound. "You're so sweet," she said as she removed her shoes in the entryway, "but it's not necessary for you to address me in the way you expect. I assume Dean has mentioned me, since he's told me about you."

"Yes. May I ask why you're here?"

"I suppose I can tell you that Dean has been a naughty boy. As you're aware, he and I have an arrangement with certain rules. When he breaks them, he knows I will find him and discipline him. He also enjoys vouerism to a certain extent, so I thought I would stop by and collect my due from my wayward sub. I can always drag him out by his ear, if you'd prefer."

"He's in the living room," Cas said as he turned to meet Dean's wide eyes peeking over the back of the couch.

"Thank you, Castiel." Hannah smiled brightly and warmly at him. Wow, Dean had found a jackpot of a dominatrix. Castiel was sure he didn't come close to the level of charm and nurturing this woman exuded.

Hannah rounded the corner of the couch to find dean on his knees, eyes downcast but posture excited. "Good morning, mistress."

It thrilled her to see Dean so happy. Dean deserved some happiness. He'd been so lost these last few years, barely getting what he truly needed physically from her, let alone emotionally.

"Good morning, Dean. I'm glad to see that you've found someone to spend time with, who makes you so happy. Do you know why I'm here, Dean?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Do you mind if I tell Castiel what you have done that broke the rules we so carefully set up together?"

Dean flushed a deep pink. "No, mistress."

Hannah looked up at Castiel, who hovered halfway in the room, intrigued but feeling out of place.

"Feel free to come closer, Castiel. I by no means intend to shut you out." She first addressed his discomfort.

Cas nodded and rounded the couch to sit gingerly above Dean. With his eyes on Hannah, Cas didn't notice how Dean shifted on his knees to lean closer to Cas.

Hannah noticed. She wondered if Dean did it on purpose or subconsciously. "Castiel, do you mind if I tell you what Dean has done wrong?"

Cas shook his head wordlessly.

"Dean has broken a very important rule. He touched himself yesterday. Did you have anyone's permission to do this, Dean?"

Dean's blush intensified. "No, mistress."

"Did you have anyone's permission to come, Dean?"

Dean couldn't physically blush any harder. He felt the blood rushing as it filled his face and his cock. "No, mistress."

"But you came anyway, didn't you, Dean?"

"Yes, mistress."

"And what happens when you disobey like this, Dean?"

"I am spanked, and then I am only allowed to come untouched on your fingers in my ass, miss." Dean's gaze didn't once lift from the floor, though he was dying to see Cas's reaction to this scene playing out in his apartment.

"Castiel, this is your home. Would you like me to leave while I give Dean what he needs? Would you like to step in for me? What is your preference?" Her gaze switched kindly back to the man still perched on the edge of the couch.

Cas was nodding before he could talk himself out of it. "You may use my home," he heard himself replying before his mind had even decided.

"That is very generous of you." Hannah focused on Dean once more. "You want this man to see your punishment."

It wasn't a question, but Dean nodded anyway.

"Did you disobey so that I would come here and give this man a show?"

The question was asked deceptively kindly, almost sympathizing. Dean's eyes widened in horror at the idea. He shook his head vehemently.

"No, mistress, I swear it."

"Good, Dean. That means you have been a good boy. Better than I expected. And good boys are rewarded. You will get your reward later. Right now, you will receive your punishment. But first, I must ask you a question, Dean. Why am I still your dominatrix?" There was nothing but curiosity in the woman's voice.

Dean looked up at Hannah, as he had agreed to do when speaking with her about their arrangement. "I feel strongly about Cas, but I'm willing to wait for him. He's demisexual, miss, and although we've had sex and he seemed dominant, he needs time to get to know me before committing further. It was right at the time to have sex; we both felt the attraction. I understand that he needs a relationship first before there's more."

Hannah paused and considered. "I see. This is perhaps too fast for you both." She looked at Castiel with concern crinkling her eyes. "Are you sure you wouldn't prefer that I take this somewhere else?"

Castiel nodded his head, keeping eye contact.

"Good. Would you like Dean to lay on your lap while I give him his punishment, or is that crossing your boundaries?"

"God, please." Castiel's voice took on the same quality from when Dean had gone down on him, rough and surprisingly needy for a dominant person. Dean's cock throbbed at the sound, recalling the feeling of Cas's cock on his tongue and come in his throat.

Hannah smirked, already seeing how well he and Dean would work together. When she next addressed Dean it was in a clipped, efficient tone. "Dean, remove your pants and set them on Castiel's lap so you won't dirty him with your spend. While I give you your spanking, you will answer my questions. And you will not grind on Castiel's lap, even if he is comfortable with it, or you will receive ten extra spanks."

Dean was quick to comply, and he set his jeans across Cas's tented slacks while meeting his eyes through lowered lashes.

Cas loved Dean's eyelashes. They were thick and dark, and perfectly framed his deep green eyes. Cas's eyes traveled further down Dean's freckled face to his full, parted lips.

Of course Hannah noticed. "If Castiel wishes it, you may kiss him before we start, Dean."

Cas's eyes flicked back up to nod slightly and he slid his lips against ones that widened further to invite him in. Castiel took the plunge and ran the tip of his tongue around Dean's bottom lip, making the man whimper. He pressed in further and felt along the roof of Dean's mouth before swirling their tongues together.

Castiel pulled himself back to press a last chaste peck to the tantalizing mouth. He felt comfortable enough with the man that he could kiss Dean all day, but there was a punishment to see through.

Dean breathed heavily and remembered to face his mistress again, awaiting instruction.

"Remove your underwear, Dean."

Dean slid out of his boxer briefs and handed them meekly to Hannah, not bothering to cover his erection.

Castiel stared hungrily at Dean, taking him in from styled hair, over downcast eyes, through sculpted muscles outlined by a dark t-shirt, around the cock standing proudly at attention, between beautifully bowed legs, to bare toes curled slightly into the pile of Cas's carpet.

Why the hell was he waiting to devour this perfect man whole?

Because he was an insecure bastard, Cas berated himself. Before he could really start in on his self-loathing, Hannah had taken Dean's proffered clothing and set it aside.

"Lay down on Castiel's lap."

Suddenly, Cas had a lapful of perfection. It was a little overwhelming. He couldn't decide where to put his hands first. On the hair, to pull it and make it look sex-tousled? On the shoulder blades, to rake his nails across and hear the noise it would elicit? On the hips to stroke and scratch? On the jiggling, toned ass a foot from his face?

Hannah helped him decide. "If it's not too much trouble, Castiel, and I know he can be, would you please keep Dean from grinding on you? It's very likely he'll try."

Cas nodded and slid Dean slightly back, so it was more like he was kneeling than laying down. All it did was shift the weight from Dean's crotch to his knees and chest.

Hannah approached, giving Castiel a warm smile. "Dean knows his signals, but I imagine this is very new to you, Castiel. Since you are participating in a scene today for the first time, I won't give you anything difficult to remember. I simply want you to say stop, no, or wait if you're feeling in any way uncomfortable. Neither Dean nor myself will hold it against you if anything becomes too much. We wouldn't want to do anything against your will."

Cas nodded his understanding. How on earth did he even get into this situation? If someone had told him even a day ago that he would be participating in a BDSM scene with a prospective partner and the man's dominatrix, he would have laughed and reminded them he's demisexual and that BDSM with one person would take a long time for him to commit to, let alone with two people.

As it was, Cas found himself surprisingly okay with it. More than okay. This was something from which he was learning a lot about Dean, which is what he wanted anyway.

Cas was learning so much. Dean liked strict orders and thorough follow-through. Dean liked a little exhibition. Dean was honest with a Dom he trusted. Dean was respectful not only of his Dom, but of Cas as well. He had been quick to suggest that this might be outside of Cas's boundaries. It touched Cas that Dean was so thoughtful.

"Good boy," he whispered to Dean, placing a kiss to his temple. Dean preened at the praise.

Hannah caught on quickly. "How has Dean been good, Castiel?"

"He was very supportive of my sexuality to you, Hannah. It was thoughtful and accommodating."

"Very true. I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to join in on this experience." Hannah stepped up to Dean's other side and smoothed a hand over the beautiful, round ass on display. "Dean will receive thirty spanks today. I may work out for a living, but my personal physique is not as built as a typical male's or even one of my female co-workers. If you ever scene alone with Dean, you may need to pare this back to twenty, or even fifteen. I don't know how hard you would spank him, should you ever decide to."

Cas blushed and nodded, filing the tip away in his brain.

At the comment, Dean found it difficult to restrain himself from begging for this to happen. He almost blurted out, _"Please,"_ before he bit his lip to stay silent. Cas wasn't comfortable giving the punishment, and Dean respected that.

Hannah seemed to know what he was thinking anyway. They'd had a long and easy camaraderie together, and she had very early on learned to read Dean's mind. "I assume you would like this to happen at some point, Dean."

"Yes, mistress."

The first slap was always the most unexpected. "Tell me why." She brought her hand up again.

Dean grunted and replied, "I trust Cas. I told him I was falling in love with him, and I meant it."

The second slap was just as harsh as the first. "That's very romantic, Dean. Tell me why you think Castiel would be a good Dom for you."

Dean's cock throbbed painfully at the combination of the sharp, arousing feeling and the sharp, arousing thought.

"He's always thinking things through, and he's very passionate in his decisions."

Hannah nodded as she gave Dean a third slap, this time to both cheeks.

"If he tells me what to do, I know he feels comfortable enough with me to trust me, which is important."

"That is very important, Dean. Is there anything else you can think of right now?"

Dean peered predatorily up at Cas through his eyelashes again to whisper, "He likes it when I struggle. I like to struggle."

Cas thought it was a miracle he didn't come in his pants from the combination of Dean's flirting and the pink shade his ass was slowly turning.

"That is certainly something you would benefit from, Dean." Hannah punctuated her reply with another sharp smack. "I know it's been something that you lack currently, as I am simply not able to subdue you myself. And it would, of course, be wonderful if you were to receive what you need from a life partner."

Dean nodded, still keeping his eyes on Cas, looking for signs that this conversation felt too pushy to the man.

Cas was touched again by the concern evident in Dean's face. He nodded encouragement and assured him, "I'm excited to get to know you so that I can do these things for you, Dean. I'm very attracted to you and want to feel comfortable enough to be your Dom and boyfriend."

Dean's whole face lit up even as he winced from a hard slap.

"This is a wonderful conversation. I'm so glad that we're able to talk about these things." Hannah continued to slap Dean's ass hard with just her hand. By the time she was nearing thirty, Dean's ass cheeks were a warm shade of red and he moaned continuously, shifting his hips to try and find friction without disobeying.

Castiel's trousers were feeling a bit painful around his own cock, but he ignored the feeling in favor of basking in Dean's glorious reactions to the experience.

"Thirty," Hannah announced with a final smack. She reached into her pocket for a bottle of lotion and began to massage Dean's reddened skin with its contents.

Cas finally carded his fingers through Dean's hair, allowing them both the contact. Dean whined and leaned into the hand.

"Now that you're nice and warmed up, Dean, I'll give you the rest of your punishment." Hannah replaced the lotion on her hands with lube and easily slid a finger immediately into Dean's hole. When she found she could move it easily, Hannah added another and searched out Dean's prostate.

Dean cried out and collapsed forward, immediately grinding with abandon against the hard cock underneath him.

"Castiel, would you feel comfortable giving Dean ten medium-strength spanks for disobeying me?" Hannah asked calmly, continuing to assault Dean's prostate.

"With pleasure," Castiel growled, setting his hand on Dean's very warm ass. Dean moaned at the feeling as he tried to stop grinding.

Cas remembered what Hannah said about strength. He wasn't sure exactly how hard he should hit, but he tried it out. Apparently, it was enough for Dean, judging by the way he arched his spine.

Castiel laid out eight slaps of varying strengths on the man's ass, saving the last two for his thighs right below the cheeks. Hannah nodded at him in approval as the handprints there reddened immediately and showed off the size and shape of Cas's hand.

Dean was still grinding on Castiel's lap despite himself. He came after a long moan, shouting Cas's name. Castiel followed shortly after with only a low groan.

Castiel blushed at the intimacy of the moment, thinking to himself that it was just a matter of time before this amazing man was all his.

Hannah removed her fingers from Dean's ass and wiped them on a handkerchief in her pocket. "I think we should both help Dean through his aftercare, Castiel. I hope that's alright with you, because I believe Dean needs to have you close now."

Castiel nodded. He wouldn't leave Dean's side right now for anything in the world. They helped Dean up and Cas led them to the bathroom, where he held the man to his side as Hannah drew a bath. Dean wrapped his shaky arms around Castiel and gave him a tentative smile, as though he expected Cas to push him away. Castiel tightened his arms and pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead.

"That is not how I expected to get to know you, Dean, but I'm certainly glad it happened."

Dean's smile grew slightly and his eyes flicked down to Cas's lips. "Can I kiss you, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean. Please do." He waited for Dean to lean down and close the distance. When Dean's lips tenderly groped at his, Castiel took charge of the kiss, pressing hard against Dean and moving against Dean's lips like he could wring from them the key to heaven itself.

Dean gave in and moaned as he followed where Cas led. They pulled apart only when they needed to breathe once more.

"You two are so sweet." Dean leaned his head against Castiel's when they looked at Hannah, both smiling wide.

"The bath is ready. Castiel, what would you like to do? If you're not comfortable sitting with Dean in the tub, you could give him a massage while I bathe him." Castiel liked Hannah. He could see why Dean trusted her so much. It was easy to see that she only wanted the best for everyone.

"Dean has been the exception to many of my hang-ups. And it would benefit me greatly to bathe also." He looked down at his wet spot, then smirked at the other man. Dean looked way too pleased with himself.

"Dean," Hannah reprimanded. His expression made him look like a deer caught in the headlights. "Don't be so smug about disobeying orders. You didn't even ask Castiel if he wanted you to make him come. What do you say to him?"

Dean sheepishly looked back up at Castiel, then tugged off his shirt, rendering himself completely naked. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you, Cas. Do you want me to clean you up?"

Castiel and Hannah gave twin huffs of frustration. Even while apologizing, Dean was shamelessly flirting.

"You see what I mean about Dean being trouble," Hannah remarked wryly.

"Yes, I see." Cas shook his head, but smiled at Dean anyway. "I'm comfortable bathing with you, Dean, but that's about as much more as I can handle now."

Dean pouted for a second, then stepped in close with a devious glint in his eye. "In that case, may I undress you, Cas?" He fondled the collar of Cas's shirt, breathing in Cas's air.

Castiel steeled himself and grabbed Dean's wrists. "No."

Dean grinned brightly, like he had won the lottery.

Hannah was getting very frustrated with her charge. "Stop badgering the man, Dean, or we will create a lesson to teach you the meaning of 'back off'. You've no right to pester your partner."

At this, Dean really did look ashamed. "'m sorry, Cas," he mumbled.

Cas stroked Dean's cheek. "I forgive you, and I understand. I'm pretty irresistible."

Dean perked up at Cas's words. "Yeah you are."

Hannah rolled her eyes, completely fed up with how the two encouraged each other to misbehave. "Come on, Dean. Let's wait in the hall to give Castiel privacy to undress."

Dean reluctantly followed his mistress into the hall. Castiel quickly shed his clothes and got into the warm water, cleaning himself and adding bubbles for modesty and because maybe Dean would like them.

He called the two back in and Dean quickly got in, cuddling him like there was no tomorrow. Hannah gave her tinkling laugh at how cute her sub was being. She efficiently cleaned Dean's front, then had him flip over so she could clean his back. This position found the two men very comfortably intimate, and there they decided to stay for a few minutes, Castiel rubbing Dean's shoulders.

Hannah made Dean get out of the tub before he could become wrinkly, and when she had the man dried off and ushered out of the room, Cas got up and dried himself as well, choosing to stick his boxer briefs in the hamper and go commando for the time being.

When he left the bathroom, he realized he and Dean made a very funny pair; one without pants and one without underwear.

Dean gave him a warm smile and asked, "Cas, could I throw my pants in your laundry?"

"Absolutely. Let's watch a movie while the washer and dryer are running."

Hannah decided that she could now leave the two alone and they all exchanged goodbyes.

Castiel gathered Dean to himself on the couch as the movie started and watched Dean's face as the opening credits played.

"Dean," he started as green eyes turned to meet blue, "I'm falling for you."

**Author's Note:**

> [My YouTube Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnTcO921RLNZVxTYOWVq5Lg)  
>  Lookie what I did!


End file.
